


peach

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>junmyeon, who is used to a quiet space of her own, finds that she doesn’t quite mind the presence of another who has a quietness of their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peach

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://girlexochange.livejournal.com/25130.html) for the [girlexochange](http://girlexochange.livejournal.com/).
> 
>  **warnings:** everyone is a girl, mention of astraphobia

“I think I need Cheetah to sit on my face,” Chanyeol says in all seriousness as she holds her phone close to her face, staring in awe at her screen. She’s been staring at it for the past ten minutes, gushing over the outfit her goddess – as Chanyeol calls her – wore at Seoul Fashion Week instead of helping Junmyeon unload her belongings. Junmyeon has been glaring at her back, but Chanyeol has either painfully oblivious or has mastered the art of ignoring Junmyeon. It’s a wonder how her eyesight hasn’t gone bad with how close she holds her phone to her face.   
  
“Don’t let the university hear that,” Junmyeon tells her with a grin. She laughs when Chanyeol punches her in the shoulder but still grabs one of Junmyeon’s bags and slings it over her shoulder without lifting her gaze away from her phone. “I think the RA is supposed to  _discourage_  people having sex.”  
  
“People are going to find a way to fuck whether I’m there or not. Besides, I can’t help it. Everything about her is perfect.” Chanyeol flips her screen around and shows Junmyeon the picture she’s ogling over. She waves it around a bit too much and Junmyeon has to hold onto her wrist so she can actually look at the photo. “No one should be allowed to look this good!” She pauses, before adding, “Ever!”  
  
Junmyeon slams the trunk to her car shut before she leans forward, pinching Chanyeol’s cheek. “Hey Chanyeol.”  
  
Chanyeol glances up at Junmyeon with her eyebrow cocked. She’s sweating over just a few pictures, and Junmyeon almost has the urge to comment. Since she’s a kind soul, she decides to spare her just this once. “Hm?”  
  
“Get your head in the game.”  
  
Chanyeol’s mouth drops open. “You did not just–“   
  
“But I did.” Junmyeon uses one of her short legs to kick Chanyeol in the ass, smiling in satisfaction when Chanyeol yelps and her phone nearly tumbles out of her hand. Junmyeon makes her way towards the side entrance, balancing a couple boxes in her arms while glancing at Chanyeol over her shoulder. “Now move it. I’m not paying you twenty dollars just to gawk over a queen.”  
  
“So you admit she’s a queen?” Chanyeol asks, racing to catch up with Junmyeon. Her bangs flop in her face, and she shakes her head so they get out of her eyes.   
  
“I can’t deny the facts,” Junmyeon says smiling.   
  
The rest of the way to her room, Chanyeol talks nonstop=about everything on her mind, and most of that revolves around Cheetah. And while she should be spared of the details of what Chanyeol would love to do with Cheetah, she does find herself amused by how passionately Chanyeol talks about her.   
  
Chanyeol pulls out her keys from her bag and unlocks Junmyeon’s door for her, kicking it open with her leg so neither of them have to set down what they’re carrying. It’s surprising to see all the lights on and a few pairs of shoes set out in the entranceway, and Junmyeon turns back to Chanyeol, raising an eyebrow in question. She presumes that Chanyeol set up some kind of welcoming party, but Chanyeol looks just as perplexed as she does, shrugging her shoulders and following Junmyeon’s path as they both walk towards the living room.   
  
Freshman year was the one year that Junmyeon did have roommates, and it was hell. The girls she shared a dorm room with were all pining after the same guy (who was a complete douche she had to add, because who dates two girls at the same time who share a dorm? Douches.) After a month of heated tension between her three roommates, a fight broke out in the middle of dead week and ended Junmyeon’s sanity and had a great toll on her grades. So when Chanyeol mentioned she got the RA position, she was able to pull some strings for Junmyeon. How she didn’t know (she had a hunch that she probably sucked off Luhan, if the way he stared at her the days after she announced her position was anything to go by), but she really didn’t care, but now there’s a girl, a really cute one if she might add, sitting in the middle of her living room floor folding clothes.  
  
She’s humming along to the song playing through her earbuds and Junmyeon can only stand there and stare for a moment before Chanyeol nudges her. ‘Say something,’ Chanyeol mouths.   
  
Junmyeon sets down her things on the ground, and when she turns around, the girl is looking up at her, taking one of her earbuds out and pursing her lips out.   
  
Oh gosh, really fucking cute.  
  
“I’m Junmyeon,” she says. The staring is awkward and Junmyeon waves as if that will help lessen the barrier. Chanyeol’s snort in the background proves it doesn’t. “I live here.”   
  
The other girl looks her up and down, making her feel a bit self conscious under the stare of her cat-like eyes. “Taekwoon,” she replies, and Junmyeon is surprised by how quiet and soft her voice is.   
  
“Hi,” Junmyeon says, heart pounding and overwhelmed. She’s really fucked.  
  
This time, Chanyeol coughs and steps up to the plate, eyeing Junmyeon out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“I’m Chanyeol, Junmyeon’s friend and resident assistant.” Taekwoon nods slowly, her tongue swiping at over her bottom lip. Junmyeon does not stare at her mouth. “I didn’t see anything about you being assigned to this room…”  
  
Taekwoon folds one of her blouses and sets it into another pile. “It just got settled today.” She bites onto her lip, pulling at the skin there.  
  
Junmyeon tears her gaze away and runs a hand through her hair. “Chanyeol? Will you bring these to my room?”  
  
Taekwoon watches as they both pick up their boxes, then puts her headphones back in and continues working on her laundry.  
  
Junmyeon shuts the door behind her, eyes widening as she stares at Chanyeol. “Did you know about this?”  
  
Chanyeol holds her hands up defense, accidentally dropping one of Junmyeon’s boxes onto the ground. “I’ll, uh, pick that up in a second, but I seriously had no idea. If I had known I would have warned you. You know I would have.”  
  
Junmyeon sighs as she sets down a box. “I just, wasn’t expecting that.” She leans into the soothing stroke on her head that Chanyeol gives her. “I can’t tell her to leave.”  
  
“Yeah, you can’t,” Chanyeol tells her. She bends over to pick up the box and set it upright. “Do you think you’ll be okay? I know it’s a lot.”  
  
It is for Junmyeon. Flashbacks from her first year in college come flooding back to her: the drama, the sleepless nights, the tension that made her go near insane. Taekwoon though… From the curious eyes and the hesitant look on her face, Junmyeon bets Taekwoon is nothing like her other roommates. “I think I’ll be okay.”  
  
“Really?” Chanyeol asks.  
  
Sitting down on her bed, Junmyeon runs through her thoughts again, collecting herself before she nods again. “I really do.”  
  
Chanyeol still seems a bit unsure, but she does relax some. “If you say so.” She sits down next to Junmyeon, pulling out her phone and flipping to an Internet browser. “How about I order us some pizza?”  
  
Her stomach grumbles at that exact moment, and Chanyeol laughs, snorting through her nose. “Yes please,” Junmyeon agrees.  
  
“I’m on it,” Chanyeol reassures, clicking through her phone to order them a large pizza with the works.  
  
Junmyeon watches from her position as Chanyeol orders them food while Taekwoon lingers in the back of her mind. Having a roommate was the furthest thing from her mind. The only thing she can do for now is hope that everything runs smoothly and that Taekwoon will respect her personal space. If not, she’ll have to fix this. And although she can’t change her appearance, she hopes Taekwoon won’t be around too often to distract Junmyeon with her cute looks. But that’s for later, and now all she wants is approximately two slices of pizza and an hour long nap.   
  
  
  
  
“A roommate?” Jongdae asks with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Junmyeon nods, jabbing her straw in the top of her iced coffee before taking a long sip. She stirs the drink around to get an appropriate portion of whipped cream to coffee.   
  
“Is she horrible?” Jongdae shoves a cookie into her mouth. She makes an appreciative noise when Junmyeon hands her a napkin so she can wipe away the crumbs in the corner of her mouth. One thing Jongdae never quite picked up on was manners.   
  
“No, she’s fine. Not horrible at all,” Junmyeon defends. “She’s probably the least problematic roommate anyone could have, it’s just that…”  
  
Jongdae picks up another cookie and inspects it. She frowns once she realizes it has raspberry in it and plops it onto Junmyeon’s plate. “Just what?”  
  
“I wasn’t expecting a roommate.” She sighs. It sounds horrible, but it’s the only reason she comes up that makes relative sense. And for someone on student government who is supposed to welcome newbies, it sounds even worse. “God, I’m horrible.”  
  
“Not horrible,” Jongdae supplies, “Maybe just, not open-minded to the thought of a roommate? Like you said, she’s not a nightmare.” Jongdae leans over the table and pats Junmyeon on the cheek. “You’ll be fine. I have faith in you.”  
  
“Who will be fine?” Chanyeol interrupts, making a spot for herself next to Jongdae, opening her mouth up the instant she sees the cookie in Jongdae’s hand. Reluctantly, Jongdae gives it to her, shoving it into her mouth all at once, not caring about the fact the Chanyeol chokes and can’t breathe for half a second.   
  
“Junmyeon, you mooch.” Jongdae clucks her tongue, trying to prove a point. Chanyeol shrugs and wipes the crumbs off with a napkin she steals from Jongdae. Sharing is caring, Chanyeol once told Junmyeon as she took one of her shirts and disappeared with it. She never did see it again. It’s a shame. That shirt did look nice on Junmyeon.   
  
Jongdae glares as she continues. “She was just telling me about her new roommate.”  
  
“Oh, the hot one.”  
  
Jongdae whips her head around, staring at Junmyeon with wide eyes. “You forgot to mention that she was hot! You can’t just leave out the important details!”   
  
“Kind of slipped my mind,” Junmyeon says, grinning around her straw.  
  
In all honesty, it’s the only thing that’s been on her mind.   
  
Taekwoon is  _really_  beautiful, almost shockingly so. Junmyeon has caught herself staring numerous times, having to snap herself out of the trance. She does everything so gracefully and with such a look of concentration, Junmyeon can’t help by admire the fact. She also admires how Taekwoon is comfortable walking around in athletic shorts and sports bra. (Junmyeon had to hide out in her room and will her blush away.) At this moment, she didn’t know if she should be grateful to be blessed with a beautiful, quiet roommate or upset over the fact that she had a beautiful, quiet roommate that was making Junmyeon think indecent things.   
  
“Jung Taekwoon,” Chanyeol says while wiggling her eyebrows.   
  
Jongdae chokes, wheezing hard as she tries to breathe again. Chanyeol offers her a glass of water and Jongdae takes it, chugging it down. She shoots Chanyeol a grateful smile before she breathes again. “Jung Taekwoon? Isn’t she the captain of the football team?”   
  
Junmyeon’s ears perk in interest. If Jongdae expects an answer from her, she doesn’t give her a chance to reply. “Yeah she is! I totally remember reading an article about it in the newspaper.”  
  
Chanyeol snorts. “Since when do you read our school’s newspaper?”   
  
“I’ve always had a passion for journalism.”   
  
“More like a passion for getting into the editor’s pants.”   
  
Junmyeon hides her smile behind her fist. This is the rare occasions that Junmyeon has seen Jongdae so flustered, and it’s quite the sight to see. “That is completely beside the point. We are talking about Taekwoon.” She coughs, brushing off some imaginary crumbs from her shirt. “Besides, there is nothing wrong with appreciating journalism and the person writing it.”  
  
“Amen,” Junmyeon raises, and Jongdae shoots her a smile.   
  
“But back to the topic,” Jongdae says. “Jung Taekwoon. I bet she has  _killer_  stamina.” She wiggles her eyebrows, not saying anything verbally but definitely saying something physically.   
  
Junmyeon flushes, probably redder than Jongdae was. There’s a chance that neither of them saw it and Junmyeon can cough it off until – “You’re thinking about her stamina in bed!” Chanyeol blurts out, looking seemingly pleased.   
  
“I was not!” Junmyeon retorts, turning her body away from them.   
  
“Then why did you blush?” Chanyeol accuses, eyebrow raised. Next to her, Jongdae leans her chin on her hands, clearly taking Chanyeol’s side.  
  
“Jongdae was the one that brought it up!” Junmyeon fires back. She grabs her poor, innocent napkin and balls it up into her fist.   
  
“I just said that football players had admirable stamina. You’re the one thinking not-so-innocent thoughts about the university’s female football captain.”   
  
Her mind goes blank on what to say next, so Junmyeon makes the executive decision to pick her things up and leave instead, abandoning Jongdae and Chanyeol at the table. Although avoiding them won’t solve her issue, it’s a quick bye from all the nosy questions and Junmyeon plans to take it and run with it. As she exits, she can hear Chanyeol yell, “We’re not finished with you!”   
  
She knows.   
  
  
  
  
When Junmyeon gets back to her dorm, she finds Taekwoon sitting at the kitchen counter, poking at some food in a white Styrofoam container. There’s progress, with the way Taekwoon smiles at her upon entertaining and Junmyeon reciprocates. She still doesn’t know what to say, but Taekwoon doesn’t really say much of anything either so it’s not so bad.   
  
Walking into the kitchen, she smells a familiar scent of food. “Is that… is that China Garden?” Junmyeon asks. It’s an unmistakable smell of extra grease and crab that makes Junmyeon’s mouth waters.  
  
Taekwoon looks surprised. “Yeah. Do you like China Garden?”  
  
“It’s only the best place to get Chinese food within city limits,” Junmyeon says, inhaling the smell. Despite filling her stomach with iced coffee just minutes ago, the smell has Junmyeon’s stomach growling in hunger.   
  
Taekwoon hesitates for a moment before she says, “Do you want some?”  
  
As tempting as it sounds (and as much as her stomach wants to say yes), Junmyeon replies, “It’s your meal. You should be the one eating it.”  
  
Her heart thuds slightly when Taekwoon blushes. “Actually, this is my second one. I already ate an entire meal.” She stabs at a piece of diced chicken, lifting her fork up and stretching it out to Junmyeon. “Have some.”  
  
Junmyeon licks her lips, eyes glancing over to the wastebin. Sure enough, another white container sits on the very top and Junmyeon makes her decision. “If you say so.”   
  
Taekwoon smiles as Junmyeon takes a bite. All the kinks and knots Junmyeon had in her back disappear with good food. And when Taekwoon offers her some more, claiming she’s too full, Junmyeon doesn’t turn it down. She watches in fascination as Taekwoon’s eyes twinkle at her, making Junmyeon a bit unsteady in self-conscious. But the twinkle isn’t mischievous, like Chanyeol’s and Jongdae’s, just curiousness, and that Junmyeon knows, is progress.  
  
  
  
  
She stakes out Hakyeon the next day.   
  
Hakyeon is no easy person to find, with all the activities she has going on, and Junmyeon is lucky enough to catch her in the library. The table she’s at has her highlighted textbooks spread out and some sort of mixed rice combination in a tub opened in front of her. Her eyes are darting back and forth between her notebooks and the sterile textbooks, and Junmyeon hesitantly sits down across from her.   
  
“You look like you need sleep,” Junmyeon comments as soon as she notices the thick black crescents under Hakyeon’s eyes. Despite that though, Hakyeon still looks good. Styled hair, neatly pressed clothes. Junmyeon didn’t expect anything less. The first thing a person notices, Hakyeon once told her, is someone’s appearance.   
  
Hakyeon’s eyes twinkle up at her and a small smile grows on her face. “I also need to have this welcoming presentation done by tomorrow and you and I both know that those events are mutually exclusive.”  
  
Junmyeon shakes her head, but reaches down to her bag and pulls out what she has for Hakyeon from the side pouch. Once Hakyeon realizes what it is, she moans out of gratitude and graciously wraps her hand around the cup of coffee Junmyeon has bestowed her. “What did I do to deserve a junior like you?”   
  
“Maybe you were a martyr in your past life.” Hakyeon makes a noise around the cup of coffee. Seeing Hakyeon just slightly more refreshed puts Junmyeon at ease.  
  
“So what do you need?” Hakyeon asks, shutting her laptop and pushing her books to the edge of the table.   
  
“Why would you assume I need something?”  
  
“Because,” Hakyeon explains, “You and I both know that you would only disturb me during a time like this unless you needed something.” Junmyeon watches the way her eyebrow raises. It’s funny how she isn’t particularly close to Hakyeon, but Hakyeon can read her so effortlessly. Either she’s grown more attached to Hakyeon than she thought, or she’s too easy to read now.   
  
Junmyeon would like to believe it’s the former.   
  
“I do have a question actually.” Junmyeon bites onto her lower lip.   
  
“Fire away.”  
  
Junmyeon balls her hands into fists on her thighs. “What’s Taekwoon like?”  
  
The surprise on Hakyeon’s face is evident, but it fades quickly. “Like Jung Taekwoon?” Junmyeon nods. “Captain of our school’s football team?” Another nod. “Jung Taekwoon?” She asks again, and smiles as Hakyeon taps her chin. “Why are you so curious?”  
  
“I’m actually rooming with her this year.” Junmyeon thinks back to Taekwoon last night, the shy smile she gave her last night as they ate Chinese food together. “Someone told me you and her are close.”  
  
“And by someone you mean Baekhyun, who probably heard it from Jaehwan. Am I right?” Hakyeon seems satisfied with her hypothesis, grinning at Junmyeon.  
  
“You missed Chanyeol, but you basically have it down,” Junmyeon says.   
  
Hakyeon laughs and sets down her coffee cup off to the side. She sets her elbows on the table, then rests her chin into her cupped hands. It’s the look she has when she takes questions from freshmen. Junmyeon finds it’s oddly calming and relaxes. “Tell me what you want to know.”  
  
Junmyeon can see it, why her and Taekwoon are friends. Sure, Hakyeon’s a senator and is present at every campus social gathering and Taekwoon really only makes her an appearance on the football field, but they both have the little glint in their eye that is genuine but is laced with mischief. Curiosity is peaked in both of them. “Is she always quiet?”  
  
Hakyeon clearly enjoys this, if the way her mouth quirks up in amusement is any indication. “Not always, but the majority of the time, she is. Out of all the questions to ask, you ask if she always quiet?”   
  
Junmyeon flushes. Out of habit, she messes with the hem of her shirt, pulling and tugging at it. “Well…”  
  
“Be honest here Junmyeon. There is no judgment.” Hakyeon sips on her coffee steadily. Junmyeon’s eyes linger on her throat and the way she swallows. Her neck is long, and Junmyeon shakes it off before Hakyeon catches her staring. “Besides, I think the only way you can get on Taekwoon’s bad side is if you either refuse to let her watch football or forbid her from eating, which I can see you doing neither.”   
  
Junmyeon doesn’t say anything, leading Hakyeon to sigh. “Junmyeon, look at me.” When their eyes lock, Hakyeon says, “Taekwoon is a great girl. She’s quiet, but she’s definitely loyal. A bit stubborn, but knows how to pick her battles. Probably doesn’t shower enough for my liking but she doesn’t smell.” Junmyeon chuckles at that. “And she is probably the least problematic person you could ever room with.”  
  
It takes a moment for everything that Hakyeon just said to register with her, but once it does, her shoulders don’t feel as stiff and she stops fiddling with her shirt. “Oh,” Hakyeon adds, giggling to herself, “and she is very much single.”  
  
Hakyeon laughs in satisfaction as Junmyeon turns deep red, scrambling to get her things together. “I’ll stop I swear.”  
  
“You better.” Junmyeon stops collecting her things, but makes sure Hakyeon knows she’s ready to bolt at any given moment.  
  
“I won’t.” Hakyeon holds her cup in both hands. “But I do know that Taekwoon is super cute and someone is very much into cute girls.” Junmyeon’s cheeks are heated again and she’s pretty sure that Hakyeon is purposefully messing with her.   
  
“You’re the worst.” Junmyeon concludes.  
  
“That is partially true,” Hakyeon says. “But if I really was the worst you wouldn’t have come to me. So stop with the innocent questions and get down the stuff you really want to know.” Hakyeon reclines back as far as she can in the stiff library chair. “I don’t have all day.”  
  
  
  
  
A wild night of karaoke leaves Junmyeon coming back to her dorm room with a pounding headache.   
  
Karaoke was not part of her Friday night plans, but Baekhyun and Jongin found her secret (not-so-secret anymore) spot in the library and proceeded to drag her out, insisting that she needed to have fun. “We’ve only been back for a week,” Baekhyun said. “There is no way you’re already spending your evenings  _here_.” She looked around with disgust, cringing at the sight of books and people studying.   
  
Eventually, Junmyeon found herself sandwiched between Chanyeol, who was screeching the lyrics to every song she knew, and Sehun, who was more interested in her phone than karaoke. Baekhyun forced Junmyeon into a duet. A Girls’ Generation song, no surprise there, that Junmyeon had heard of a couple times before. Baekhyun knew all the words though and thankfully drowned out Junmyeon’s voice with her own.   
  
And while the pulsing music and the strobe lights had Junmyeon tired, the drinks that Jongdae supplied completed the whole ‘I hate my life right now’ package.   
  
She fumbles with the keys at the door, barely managing to fit the key in the hole after a couple attempts. The lights are on, and she’s expecting Taekwoon to be in her room, but Taekwoon is actually sitting on the floor of their living room. Taekwoon is sitting on the floor with a kitten in her lap.  
  
“Um…” is the first thing out of Junmyeon’s mouth. Taekwoon looks up at her, eyes wide, and the kitten in her lap mewls.  
  
“I can explain,” Taekwoon says. The kitten pushes its head under Taekwoon’s hand, wanting to be scratched, and Taekwoon does, right behind its ear. It purrs so loud Junmyeon can hear it from where she’s standing. “It was outside and shivering in a bush and I couldn’t just leave it there.” The kitten yawns and closes its eyes, warming up in Taekwoon’s lap. Taekwoon smiles at the kitten, and Junmyeon feels warm. “Please don’t tell anyone.”  
  
She slips off her shoes and makes her way towards Taekwoon. A kitten isn’t something she really needs, or wants, but Taekwoon is looking at it so adoringly. For a moment, she thinks back to the conversation she had with Hakyeon days ago. “Do you the gender?” She asks, sitting down on the floor across from Taekwoon.   
  
Taekwoon shakes her head. She lifts the kitten up, trying to inspect it, but it whines when she does so. It forces her to set it back down in her lap so it can cuddle in a ball again. “I think it’s a girl.”  
  
“Well if it is a girl,” Junmyeon starts, leaning forward and hesitantly stroking its back. A purr rumbles through the kittens’ body and Junmyeon can’t stop the smile that spreads across her face, “She is very pretty.”  
  
Taekwoon nods, watching the kitten with intensity. “She is.”  
  
Against her better judgment, Junmyeon asks, “Do you have any supplies for her?”  
  
“No.” Taekwoon looks around in a haste. “I was too worried about her–”  
  
“It’s okay.” Junmyeon cracks a smile and reaches across to the pile of things she left in the corner of the room. It’s a wonder how Taekwoon hasn’t gotten upset or tripped over her many piles of things scattered uselessly around the room. After rummaging through it, she finds a notebook and opens to a half-used page. She titles the page ‘Kitten Supplies’. She tries not to notice how wide Taekwoon’s smile has gotten. “What kind of things does a kitten need?”  
  
Taekwoon lists off a number of things that Junmyeon writes down onto her pad, even adding a couple of her own ideas to the list. Buying too many things can lead to attachment and attachment isn’t good considering that pets are banned in all dorms.   
  
“Should we give her a name?” Taekwoon says. She uses two fingers and squishes together the kittens’ skin, making her appear angry. Taekwoon is so amused by the kitten’s antics that Junmyeon finds herself feeling the same way.  
  
“Alright. What should we name her?”  
  
Taekwoon stares at the kitten, examining its every angle as if it will unveil a name. A moment later, Taekwoon suggests, “Luna.”  
  
“Luna?”  
  
“After watching Sailor Moon, I’ve always wanted a cat named Luna.”  
  
The kitten’s fur is a deep black with wide eyes. To Junmyeon, it makes sense. “Luna,” Junmyeon repeats, decides. She scratches under Luna’s chin until another purr comes out of the kitten. “And what if it ends up being a boy?”  
  
Taekwoon grins to herself, and says, like the answer is obvious, “Leo.”   
  
  
  
  
“You’re telling me you did something bad last night?” Baekhyun looks skeptical, but Junmyeon would be too if she were in her position.   
  
“I technically didn’t. I was just an accomplice.” Junmyeon hums, feeling quite smug and satisfied with herself. Now that she thinks back on it, smuggling a kitten into a dorm doesn’t sound that thrilling, but it’s new for Junmyeon and makes her tingle slightly.   
  
“Oh God. You didn’t accidentally deliver brownies with weed in them.” Baekhyun sets down her plastic fork on her plate. “Don’t tell me you are as naïve as Tao.”  
  
Junmyeon grins. Tao had been flabbergasted and made a declaration to never touch anything that was or even resembled brownies ever again. “No weed brownies. In comparison to that, this is relatively minor.” Junmyeon looks down at her nails. They’re getting long. She should cut them, but she’ll probably only end up biting them again.   
  
“So what is it?” Baekhyun asks.   
  
No one is paying attention to them, but Junmyeon still does double-checks, observing her surroundings. “You’re scaring me with how hush-hush you’re being,” Baekhyun point outs.   
  
“You can’t tell Chanyeol,” Junmyeon tells her.  
  
Baekhyun’s eyebrow raises and a sly grin blossoms. “I like where this is going.”  
  
“Seriously though. You can’t tell me that you haven’t spilled all of Chanyeol’s secrets.” Apparently, as Chanyeol told her two years ago, it had only taken three hours and twenty-seven minutes before the entire campus knew about her one-night stand with a former senior named Sandara.   
  
“But those were Chanyeol related. I only do it because Chanyeol deserves it. You, my friend,” Baekhyun winks at her, and Junmyeon rolls her eyes. “Deserve all aspects of confidentiality.”  
  
Junmyeon feigns contemplation despite already deciding to tell Baekhyun, but the look of exasperation that crosses Baekhyun’s face is worth it. “Come on!” Baekhyun whines. Her body shakes in her chair like a child throwing a tantrum and Junmyeon laughs.   
  
“Alright.” Baekhyun’s phone vibrates with a message, but she ignores it. “Taekwoon found a kitten and now we’re keeping it in our dorm.”   
  
Gawking, Baekhyun struggles to find words. Then, she smirks. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but well done. I didn’t know you had it in you.”  
  
“Wasn’t really my idea,” Junmyeon defends.   
  
Baekhyun sips on her boba tea thoughtfully. She’s silent, which is never a good thing. A good minute later, she blurts, “You’re illegally raising a kitten together!”   
  
Her mouth ends up clamped by Junmyeon’s frantic hand when she reaches across the table. “Can’t you keep quiet?”  
  
Baekhyun laughs once Junmyeon uncovers her mouth. “I’m sorry.” Her eyes crinkle and her smile is bright. Junmyeon feels a tiny bit bad because Baekhyun has good intentions. “It’s just too cute. A lesbian couple illegally raising a female kitten together!”  
  
“We aren’t a couple,” Junmyeon denies.   
  
“Not yet,” Baekhyun says, waggling her eyebrows. Her voice holds promise. The influx in her voice is similar to the one that Hakyeon had and Junmyeon wonders if she’s more transparent than she lets on. “What’s its name?”  
  
“Luna,” Junmyeon says, then clarifies, “If it’s a girl, and Leo if it’s a boy. We haven’t taken it to the vet yet.”  
  
Baekhyun clucks her tongue haughtily as she sing-songs, “Sounds like you’re raising child.”  
  
“Why am I friends with you again?” Junmyeon teases, snatching a handful of chips off of Baekhyun’s plate. She squawks and narrows her eyes as Junmyeon happily munches on her food.  
  
“It’s because your life would be meager at best if I wasn’t in it,” she shoots back. She lets her glare up and shoves another chip into her own mouth. “How is the roommate situation anyway?”  
  
This morning, Junmyeon found Taekwoon sleeping with her back against the couch. Luna was curled in her lap, fast asleep as well. She didn’t have the heart to wake Taekwoon up with how relaxed and well rested even in such an uncomfortable position. Junmyeon carefully draped a blanket over the two of them and watched the scene for a moment more before heading out the door to run her errands for the day.  
  
She bites her lip before asking. “It’s nice.”  
  
“Wow,” Baekhyun drawls. “You didn’t use okay, or fine. It’s  _nice_.”  
  
“What did you expect me to say?” Junmyeon pulls out her phone and checks her messages. There’s one from Taekwoon.   
  
_luna likes her toys_  
  
_that’s good!_  Junmyeon sends back.   
  
“I’m just saying, for someone who had a vendetta against roommates, you sure are adjusting quite well.”  
  
Her phone vibrates again. It’s another message, but this time with a photo attached of Luna sitting on Taekwoon’s shoulder as she tries to study. She thumbs over the picture and smiles to herself, hoping to keep it hidden, but Baekhyun catches it and pounces. “Maybe too well.”  
  
“It doesn’t mean anything,” Junmyeon defends and pockets her cell.   
  
“Not yet. But that doesn’t mean it won’t.” Baekhyun stretches across the table and takes Junmyeon’s hand and holds it in between her own. “And listen to me when I say this, I think this is good for you.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Junmyeon says half-heartedly. “Whatever you say.”   
  
She knows what Baekhyun means. It means letting her guard down and taking this for what it is. Truthfully though, she doesn’t know what this is, and that’s the part that’s confusing her.  
  
“So,” Baekhyun pops a piece of gum into her mouth. “I want to see pictures of your illegal kitten.”  
  
  
  
  
The weather forecast never predicted thunderstorms.   
  
It started off as rain, and soon enough the light sprinkle turned into loud pattering before finally turning into thunder and lighting. The worse part about thunderstorms as night were that Junmyeon could hear  _everything_. At least during the day, Junmyeon can crank the television as loud as she prefers and bother other people to keep her distracted. But at night, everything is so silent except for the faint buzzing from her laptop. Junmyeon trembles under her covers as the sky rumbles outside once again. She pulls out her headphones and turns up the volume, but the thunder still makes Junmyeon uneasy.   
  
Eventually, she drags herself out of bed and saunters out towards the living room. Luna is in the cat bed she had bought for her, and regards Junmyeon momentarily before she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep. Junmyeon picks up a blanket and wraps it around herself before she clicks the television on and turns the volume on a low setting. Taekwoon look dead-beat when she came home, and the last thing Junmyeon wants to do is wake her.   
  
It feels better, to be curled inside of a blanket. But the noise is still loud in her ears. Junmyeon holds her knees to her chest and closes her eyes, hoping to drown out all noise until she hears, “Why are you still up?”   
  
Her hair is thrown back in a ponytail, but some strands have come loose from sleeping on it. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?”  
  
Taekwoon shakes her head, sliding onto the couch next to Junmyeon. Her yawn betrays her, but she still says, “I only fell asleep about a half an hour ago. I heard you moving around.”  
  
“Sorry,” Junmyeon repeats. She wipes off some of the sweat beading on her forehead. Self-consciously, she runs her hands over goosebumps to conceal them. “I just can’t sleep during thunderstorms. I have a slight phobia of them.”  
  
Taekwoon doesn’t say anything and the rain continues to pound harder against the windows. It rattles and Junmyeon’s toes curl anxiously. Taekwoon offers, softly, “Do you want to come sleep in my room?”   
  
“That’s okay. I don’t want to be a burden.” Outside, it thunders and Junmyeon pulls at the drawstring on her shorts.   
  
“I’d feel better knowing that you’re okay.” Taekwoon makes to stand. She turns off the television with the remote before extending her hand out. “You’re not a burden.”  
  
Junmyeon hesitates for a moment, examining Taekwoon and the genuine small smile she’s giving her before she pulls herself to feet and laces their fingers together. She allows herself to be guided towards Taekwoon’s room, allows herself to be tucked into bed. Taekwoon slides in next to her, staring at Junmyeon’s face so intently that Junmyeon can feel the blush spreading across her cheeks. “Let me know if you need me, okay?” Taekwoon whispers ever so quietly and Junmyeon nods and licks her lips.   
  
Taekwoon falls asleep quickly, hands tucked underneath her pillow and her mouth parted. Junmyeon notices how she breathes through her mouth when she sleeps. Her breathing is even louder than her words, Junmyeon notices and files away in the back of her mind.   
  
And it’s only now that Junmyeon notices how much taller Taekwoon is than her. Her limbs are long, and Junmyeon could easily tuck her head under her chin and sleep curled against her chest.   
  
It’s funny because although her heart isn’t as anxious because of the storm, her heart is pounding harder for an entirely different reason. And Junmyeon doesn’t know if she’s ready for that.  
  
  
  
  
Junmyeon becomes aware of everything.  
  
It gets harder not to notice the flash of skin that Taekwoon shows when she stretches her arms above her head after she wakes up. Or when she bends over to tie the laces of her sneakers and how the back of her bottoms dip a little lower than Junmyeon’s sanity would like.   
  
And it’s hard not to stare when Taekwoon’s slim fingers knot her hair back into a clean ponytail. She almost misses that Taekwoon is saying something to her. “What?” Junmyeon asks, flustered.   
  
Taekwoon chuckles to herself. She pets Luna as she curls by at her feet, meowing for attention. “Are you free Friday night?”  
  
Junmyeon moves towards the calendar she has tacked onto the wall. “Nothing really. I do have a student government Saturday morning at 9 though.”  
  
Taekwoon straightens herself out and moves into the kitchen to grab a bowl. “I have a game Friday night, and if you’re not busy I was wondering,” she pauses, and looks at Junmyeon, “if you would be interested in coming.”  
  
Junmyeon’s mouth opens and closes stupidly on its own for a minute before she regains control and blurts out, “Of course!”  
  
Taekwoon’s eyes widen, but then she laughs. “Okay. I’m glad.”   
  
  
  
  
Junmyeon knew Taekwoon was good, but not  _this good_.  
  
When Taekwoon invited her, Junmyeon dutifully made a pit stop at the campus store and purchased an official jersey. She smiled as the cashier rang her up and slid her number 10 jersey in a bag for her. When she got home later, she traced the ‘Jung’ inscribed on it with an even bigger and wider grin before she tried it on and saw what she looked like in the jersey.   
  
Apparently, Sanghyuk attends every home game the women’s soccer has and arrives early to guarantee the best spot, and she was more than welcoming to Junmyeon. Hakyeon patted the spot next to her and offered her a pair of sunglasses as she complimented Junmyeon on her jersey with a knowing smile. Junmyeon was about to defend herself until a pair of long, lanky arms – Chanyeol’s – wrapped around her neck and began to chat off her ear. Baekhyun and Jongdae peeked out from behind Chanyeol, greeting her before instantly taking to Sanghyuk and Hongbin.   
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol screamed enough for her when the players stepped onto the pitch, and Junmyeon had watched as Taekwoon took the field, her captain band wrapped around her upper arm. She craned her head up into the stands and somehow caught Junmyeon’s eye. Junmyeon waved when Taekwoon shyly waved at her before returning her presence back onto the field   
  
Junmyeon finds herself enthralled with the game. It amazes her, how fast Taekwoon moves across the field and how as soon as an opportunity is presented, Taekwoon is sprinting off to meet the ball, no matter how many people in her way or how far it is. Taekwoon makes a break in the first half, sending the crowd to their feet until an offside flag is raised.   
  
It’s in the second half that Taekwoon steals away a ball from one of the defenders and makes a direct pass to Minseok running down the left flank. In a desperate attempt, one defender slides into the ball and takes down Minseok inside the penalty box, and everyone cheers when the referee pulls out a yellow card.  
  
“How is she not nervous?” Junmyeon asks Hakyeon as they stand on their feet. Junmyeon is on her toes, holding onto Chanyeol’s shoulders to maintain balance. Her heart is racing as Taekwoon adjusts the ball for her penalty kick.   
  
“Probably because she’s used to this kind of pressure.” She can hear the smile in Hakyeon’s voice, but she doesn’t confirm because her eyes stay fixates on the field and where Taekwoon is standing.   
  
Taekwoon wipes away some sweat building on her forehead before resting her hands on her hips. At her sides, Junmyeon’s hands clench into fists. The referee blows her whistle and Taekwoon takes a few steps before she shoots the ball towards the net. The goalkeeper guesses the right direction, but Taekwoon is accurate, skilled, and experienced and easily puts the ball in the top right corner of the net. Everyone screams, and Taekwoon maintains her composure even as her team members all jump on top of her, but Junmyeon can see her beaming from this far away.  
  
It’s the only goal of the match, and everyone cheers when the final whistle is blown and match is officially concluded.   
  
Taekwoon bites back a smile when everyone congratulates her after the game, embarrassed, but grateful for the attention. Junmyeon is so amused by Chanyeol’s reenactment of Taekwoon’s goal she almost doesn’t notice Taekwoon staring at her from the corner of her eye. When she meets Taekwoon’s gaze, she smiles before averting her attention back to the group.   
  
Junmyeon gulps. Her mouth is dry.  
  
Hakyeon announces that she’ll foot the bill for dinner and laughs when Jongdae tackles her from behind in a bear hug. Junmyeon knew that they would warm up to Hakyeon instantly. It’s hard not to, it is Hakyeon after all.  
  
They all skip off towards wherever Hakyeon parked, but Junmyeon stays behind with Taekwoon. “You coming?”  
  
Taekwoon shakes her head. “The team is having dinner together.” Junmyeon nods and hums, eyes dropping to the ground. The silence that hangs between them only allows Junmyeon to hear the rhythm of her heart. It’s quick beating makes Junmyeon anxious, a bit out of control. She finds that her heart is like that a lot when she’s around Taekwoon.  
  
Junmyeon looks up again, and finds that Taekwoon is watching her. Analyzing her. Her eyes are focused, but also soft and curious. It’s almost the same way that Junmyeon probably looks at Taekwoon when she’s not paying attention.   
  
Junmyeon opens her mouth to say something but is cut off when Taekwoon leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek. The brush is faint, hesitant, barely there. Junmyeon’s lashes flutter as Taekwoon’s lips linger just a moment longer. It’s only when Taekwoon mumbles, “I have to go,” so quietly, that Junmyeon finally registers what is happening. But before she can act on it, Taekwoon is off, jogging in the direction she came from, without looking back at her.  
  
She presses two fingers to the spot where Taekwoon kissed her, hoping that it will bring her back into reality. And it does, the light sensation bubbling in her stomach becoming more apparent as she stands there. It also makes her realize that Taekwoon is nowhere in sight and that she hadn’t even gotten the chance to respond.   
  
And undoubtedly, that confirms that Junmyeon, at this very moment, has no idea where they stand.  
  
  
  
  
Finding out where they stand isn’t even the biggest problem. Not when Taekwoon seems intent on avoiding Junmyeon at all costs.  
  
Junmyeon stays up late at night, waiting for Taekwoon to come home from practice, but more often than not, she doesn’t, or Junmyeon falls asleep waiting for her. During the day, Junmyeon tries to come back to the dorm in between classes, hoping to catch a glimpse of Taekwoon, but she never does. Mornings aren’t even a possibility with how early Taekwoon gets up.   
  
Hakyeon tells her Taekwoon has been spending most of her time in the library, but Jaehwan had blabbed and revealed that Taekwoon is staying at Hakyeon’s. It’s okay, Junmyeon supposes. It’s not like she can stop Taekwoon from staying at Hakyeon’s.   
  
Luna misses her too. Junmyeon knows she misses the extra helping of food that Taekwoon would always give her, but she misses sleeping with Taekwoon the most, and Junmyeon has found Luna curled up against her pillows multiple times.   
  
Junmyeon has survived without Taekwoon before. She used to love coming back from classes to an empty dorm and having nothing but silence surrounding her. But then Taekwoon came and it was still pretty quiet, but sometimes Junmyeon would come home to a cooked meal or Taekwoon sleeping in the living room and after a while, Junmyeon found that she liked that more. Taekwoon’s small actions and her cute, careful, endearing smiles made Junmyeon happier. From having nothing, then to having Taekwoon and Luna, and then going back to only Luna, it leaves an unsettling feeling in Junmyeon’s heart.  
  
So she decides to fix it.  
  
“I want to talk to Taekwoon,” Junmyeon tells Hakyeon, determinedly. Hakyeon looks up from the textbook she’s studying and taps her pen on the edge of the table. She feigns annoyance, but Junmyeon reads that she had been expecting this. “I already know she’s staying at your place.”  
  
Hakyeon curses under her breath and mutters Jaehwan’s name. “I can’t trust anyone.” She muses before cracking a tight smile. Inhaling, she shakes her head slowly as she says, “But it’s about time. You don’t know what a pouty Taekwoon is like. I’m at my wits end.”  
  
“So when can I?” Junmyeon prods.  
  
“Tonight?” Hakyeon suggests. “I was planning on having the girls over for movie night, and your friends kind of invited themselves over? Who knows, maybe having more people around won’t freak her out.”  
  
Junmyeon nods. “I’ll be there.”  
  
Mentally, Junmyeon told herself to suck up all her nerves, but her confidence has disappeared now that she stands at the Hakyeon’s door. Everything that Junmyeon hopes that couldn’t go wrong could quite possibly go wrong and this could ultimately ruin everything, and Junmyeon is about ready to bolt when Hakyeon finally opens the door with a smile. “You’re right on time,” Hakyeon says as she steps aside and lets Junmyeon in.   
  
Junmyeon smiles politely and slips off her shoes at the entrance. Baekhyun and Jongdae wave to her from their spots on the sofa and Hongbin tells her hello. Taekwoon is nowhere to be seen and Junmyeon wonders if she scared her off until Hakyeon supplies, “She’s in my room. She doesn’t know that you’re here.”  
  
Junmyeon straightens out her skirt. “I’m going to go talk to her.”  
  
Hakyeon smiles and pats her shoulder in encouragement. “Good luck.”  
  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk give her two thumbs up and Baekhyun and Jongdae whistle lowly, and Junmyeon can’t help the laughter that escapes her throat. She waves them off and goes down the hallway until she finds Hakyeon’s room.   
  
She peeks her head in, and sees Taekwoon sitting on the bed, a book perched in her lap and earbuds in. With a deep breath, she gathers up the courage to knock on the frame. Taekwoon’s head shoots up, and her eyes widen and mouth parts at the sight of Junmyeon. “Hi,” Junmyeon whispers, biting on her lower lip as she leans against the doorframe.  
  
Taekwoon pulls out the earbuds and sets them on top of the book. “Hi,” she says back, so quiet that Junmyeon barely hears it.   
  
“Can I come in?” Junmyeon asks. She’s pleased to see Taekwoon nod and move her book aside. She shuts the door behind her before she makes her way over and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.   
  
Taekwoon is looking down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers when Junmyeon turns her attention fully on her. “I haven’t seen you around.”  
  
A small smile grows on Taekwoon’s face, mostly from shyness and a bit from embarrassment and Junmyeon’s glad to see progress. “Well, I have been avoiding you.”  
  
“Why?” Junmyeon boldly asks, surprising herself a little. She knows the answer, but she wants to hear it from Taekwoon.   
  
Taekwoon huffs out a laugh. The side strands of her hair fall in her face and Junmyeon can’t help but admire how pretty Taekwoon looks like this. “Isn’t it obvious?”  
  
Junmyeon scoots over closer to Taekwoon with her legs folded under her. “Taekwoon,” she says, and Taekwoon does lock eyes with her. “Why did you kiss me?”  
  
And Junmyeon can’t help herself and stares as Taekwoon tugs at her lower lip. She’s unsure and nervous and Junmyeon reaches for Taekwoon’s hand. She hears Taekwoon’s sharp gasp as she begins to stroke the back of her hand. It’s her way of reassurance, and she feels Taekwoon relax slightly as she continues to swipe her thumb over her knuckles. It takes a deep breath until Taekwoon finally mumbles, “It’s because you’re so cute.”  
  
Junmyeon doesn’t say anything, waiting for Taekwoon to continue. “Sometimes I look at you, and I just think about how cute you are, and how much I want to kiss you.” There’s a flush creeping on her cheeks, and Taekwoon is getting overwhelmed. She is too though. Overwhelmed with all these feelings she’s never had and she is doing everything she can to keep herself steady and upright. “I felt like that then, and I just couldn’t help myself.”   
  
Junmyeon looks down at where their hands are touching, and then readjusts them so she can lace them together. Taekwoon’s palm is warm and inviting and Junmyeon likes the way their hands fit.   
  
When Taekwoon looks up at her, Junmyeon decides to just go for it before she regrets anything. Taekwoon’s lips are pursed and still against her own, probably from shock because Junmyeon notices how wide her eyes are when she pulls away. Unable to help herself, she pecks them again because she likes Taekwoon’s soft lips, likes the smile that breaks out on her face, and likes the way Taekwoon takes the initiative and pulls Junmyeon in for a real kiss.   
  
Taekwoon’s face is bright, glowing when Junmyeon draws back, and Junmyeon mirrors her expression. “If it isn’t obvious,” Junmyeon says, giggling, “I really like you too.”  
  
“That’s good,” Taekwoon says. Her arms slide around her waist, comforting, warm, and strong as they pull Junmyeon closer to her.   
  
She plays with the hem of Junmyeon’s shirt before she looks at it and laughs in delight. “What?” Junmyeon asks, confused.   
  
Taekwoon pulls at the hem again and Junmyeon looks down. “You’re wearing my shirt,” Taekwoon hums and smiles when Junmyeon gapes down at it. It’s only then does Junmyeon realize it indeed is not her shirt.   
  
“I swear I thought this was mine,” Junmyeon says. Her face is probably beet red, and she can tell that is talking faster than normal. “I didn’t do this on purpose! It wasn’t to get your attention or anything, it was really a genuine mistake…”  
  
Taekwoon nods and kisses Junmyeon again, taking her time to map out Junmyeon’s lips with her own. “It’s okay,” Taekwoon says in between kisses. Junmyeon’s hand fists in Taekwoon’s shirt, tugging her close, because this close isn’t close enough. “You look nice in my shirt.” Junmyeon smiles shyly at the compliment, and leans her head against Taekwoon’s shoulder.  
  
It’s calm, peaceful, and just right. Junmyeon hears Taekwoon’s steady breathing and the faint sound of her heart beating. Taekwoon’s lips press into the top of her head, and Junmyeon feels the smile that Taekwoon is wearing. Junmyeon closes her eyes, content, until the bellow of “Are you guys dating yet?” interrupts their moment.  
  
Junmyeon fails to keep herself from laughing, and she can feel Taekwoon’s own chuckle. But Taekwoon does pull away, thumbing at the hem of Junmyeon’s,  _her_ , shirt with much hesitance. She’s still doubting and averting her eyes, and Junmyeon carefully draws back as well. “Are we… dating?” Taekwoon tries, and Junmyeon catches the way Taekwoon’s gaze locks onto her lips.   
  
And Junmyeon would much like those lips against hers again, and leans forward, nipping on Taekwoon’s lower lip. The gasp she pulls out on her has Junmyeon swelling with pride and happiness. “Yes,” she mumbles against her mouth and Taekwoon finally presses back. “We should definitely be dating.”  
  
“Okay,” Taekwoon says in confirmation, and that’s all they really need. Before, it felt like they were already together in a way, but now it’s official and it truly has become what Baekhyun said it would – a lesbian couple illegally raising a kitten together.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
